wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nasze Przedstawicielstwo Polityczne w Paryżu i w Petersburgu 1905-1919/Traktat o mniejszościach
Traktat o Mniejszościach. Traktat o Mniejszościach jest jednym z najjaskrawszych dowodów nieumiejętności naszych przedstawicieli na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu, w znalezieniu lub użyciu właściwych argumentów ku obronie polskich interesów na tej konferencji. Wykazałem już poprzednio, że zasada na jakiej ten traktat został Polsce narzucony, nie miała żadnej podstawy i że wszystkie za tem narzuceniem przytoczone argumenty mogły być pozbijane z największą łatwością. Przejrzymy teraz niektóre artykuły tego traktatu, najbardziej dla polski niekorzystne. Takiemi są przedewszystkiem artykuły: 3, 4 i 12. O pierwszym i ostanim z tych artykułów już wyżej była mowa, zastanówmy się więc teraz nad artykułem 4-tym, który jest dla Polski najbardziej szkodliwym i niebezpiecznym. Ten ratykuł brzmi jak następuje: Art. 4. „Polska uznaje za obywateli polskich z samego prawa i bez żadnych formalności, osoby przynależności niemieckiej, austriackiej, węgierskiej czy rosyjskiej, urodzone na wspomnianem terytorium (uznanem lub które będzie uznanem za część składową Polski) z rzodziców tamże zamieszkałych (y étant dómiciliés; habitually resident), chociażby, w chwili wejścia tego traktatu w moc obowiązującą, same nie miały tam stałego zamieszkania (elles n’y soient pas elles-mêmes domiciliées; even if they are not themselves habitually resident there)”. Niebezpieczeństwo, jakie grozi Polsce z tego artykułu leży w jego treści niejasnej i w skutek tego dozwalającej na rozmaite tłomaczenie. Wiemy, że rząd polski w pewnej kwestji, która świeżo oparła się o Międzynarodowy Trybunał Sprawiedliwości w Hadze, tłomaczył treść tego artykułu inaczej, a ten Trybunał w swej opinji wydanej dnia 15 września b. r. tłomaczył ją także inaczej. Opinja ta brzmiała mianowicie, że „artykuł 4 rzeczonego traktatu odnosi się jedynie do zamieszkania rodziców w chwili urodzenia danej osoby”. Rząd polski zaś utrzymywał, że dana osoba winna być sama w Polsce zamieszkałą w chwili wejścia traktatu w moc obowiązującą. Nie przewidując tego podwójnego tłomaczenia, ani niebezpieczeństwa, jakie z tego artykułu dla Polski wyniknąć może, nasi przedstawiciele widocznie nad jego treścią się nie zastanawiali, ale podpisywali ją na ślepo. A tem niebezpieczeństwem jest fakt, że ten artykuł stwarza Polsce kategorję ludzi o podwójnem obywatelstwie i całą serję anonimowych obywateli, którzy urodziwszy się kiedyś na dzisiejszem polskiem terytorium, z rodziców tamże zamieszkałych, a dziś może nie żyjących lub gdzieindziej mieszkających i sami gdzieindziej zamieszkali, będą mieli, gdyby powyższa opinja rzeczonego Trybunału się utrzymała, obywatelstwo polskie z samego prawa, mimo że żadnej styczności z Polską nie mają i prócz faktu swego tam urodzenia, nigdy może nie mieli. Te osoby nie utraciwszy bynajmniej swego dotychczasowego obywatelstwa, będą mogły w ten sposób, upominać się o polskie obywatelstwo w chwili uznanej przez nie same za odpowiednią, jak to miało miejsce nie tak dawno w Anglji na jej szkodę i niekorzyść. Według prawa angielskiego, każde dziecko, bez względu na jego pochodzenie, urodzone pod flaga angielską, a więc i na statku angielskim, nabywało dotąd ipso facto narodowość angielską. Korzystając z tego prawa, niektórzy cudzoziemcy, urodzeni w Anglji, przebywali tamże przed samą wojną lub na jej początku i upominali się o obywatelstwo angielskie, którego im odmówić nie można było. A czynili to wyłącznie dla chwilowego zabezpieczenia swych interesów lub dla możności łatwiejszego działania na szkodę tego państwa. Pamiętam wypadek tego rodzaju, który dał powód do interpelacji w parlamencie angielskim. Szofer Ministra Sprawiedliwości, Niemiec, otrzymał naturalizację angielską w trzy dni po wypowiedzeniu Niemcom wojny przez Anglję i potem za paszportem angielskim wyjechał do Szwajcarji. Interpelowany w tej kwestji minister Spraw wewnętrznych, odpowiedział, że nie można było temu człowiekowi odmówić naturalizacji, skoro był urodzony na gruncie angielskim. A na zapytanie, dlaczego mu dano paszport na wyjazd zagranicę, wyraził swe zdziwienie na takie zapytanie, bo jakżeż można było – powiedział – odmówić paszportu obywatelowi angielskiemu. Takich wypadków musiało być niezawodnie więcej. Nauczeni tem doświadczeniem, Anglicy mieli rzeczone prawo zmodyfikować. I w takim oto momencie, gdy w samej Anglji to prawo okazało się tak niebezpiecznem i szkodliwem, a we Francji, z powodu osławionego niemieckiego prawa Delbrücka, jak najostrzej przeciw podwójnemu obywatelstwu występowano, nasi przedstawiciele polityczni, nie zważając na to niebezpieczeństwo, ani nie zwracając nikomu na nie uwagi, równie szkodliwe dla Polski prawo podpisywali. Trudno przypuszczać, żeby Francja i Anglja, przekonawszy się same u siebie o szkodliwości takiego prawa, miały je Polsce rozmyślnie na jej szkodę narzucać. To musi być zgoła wykluczone. Stąd logiczny wniosek, że ten artykuł nie mógł być, w tej formie, wprowadzony do traktatu inaczej, tylko na własne żądanie naszych przedstawicieli, którzy, którzy prawdopodobnie chcieli zastrzedz w ten sposób naszej licznej na obczyźnie emigracji obywatelstwo polskie z samego prawa, ażeby ona, nie tracąc swego obcego obywatelstwa, korzystała zarazem ze wszystkich praw przysługujących w Polsce polskim obywatelom. I tak, ten artykuł wprowadzony do traktatu jakoby na naszą korzyść, zwracałby się właśnie przeciwko nam, na podobieństwo owego w traktacie wersalskim sławnego ustępu o emigrantach śląskich, który nam tyle na Śląsku złego zrobił. Powoływanie się zaś, dla usprawiedliwienia wprowadzenia do traktatu tego artykułu, na podobne prawo francuskie, nie miałoby żadnej podstawy. We Francji nabywa z samego prawa obywatelstwo francuskie tylko dziecko, urodzone na gruncie francuskim, nie z rodziców, ale z ojca cudzoziemca, który sam we Francji był się urodził (prawo z 1893 r.). We wszystkich innych wypadkach dziecko urodzone na terytorjum francuskiem, z rodziców cudzoziemców, nabywa obywatelstwo francuskie na warunkach następujących: 1. Dziecko urodzone we Francji w chwili swej pełnoletności, nabywa obywatelstwo francuskie, jeśli w ciągu roku po dojściu do wieku pełnoletniego, przewidzianego prawem francuskiem, wniesie o to podanie, które może być jednak przyjęte lub odrzucone, w razie naprzykład „niegodności”. W każdym razie wymaganem jest obranie stałego zamieszkania we Francji w ciągu roku po złożeniu podania o nadanie sobie obywatelstwa francuskiego” (art. 9 Kodeksu cywilnego z modyfikacją z dnia 22 lipca 1893). 2. „Dziecko urodzone z rodziców cudzoziemców, zamieszkałe we Francji swej pełnoletności, uważanem jest za Francuza, jeżeli w ciągu roku po dojściu do pełnoletności, nie zrzeknie się swego prawa do obywatelstwa francuskiego na rzecz innego obywatelstwa” (art. 8, § 4 Kodeksu cywilnego). Widzimy z tego najwyraźniej, że w żadnym z tych wypadków niema równego położenia z położeniem wytworzonem przez artykuł 4 traktatu, o którym mowa. Co do Alzacji–Lotaryngji, to widzieliśmy, że na mocy traktatu wersalskiego nabywają tam obywatelstwo francuskie z samego prawa: 1) „Osoby, które utraciły obywatelstwo francuskie wskutek zastosowania traktatu francuskiego z 10 maja 1871 r. i które nie nabyły innego obywatelstwa prócz niemieckiego”. 2) „Potomkowie prawi lub naturalni osób wyżej wymienionych, z wyjątkiem takich, któreby miały w linji ojcowskiej Niemca osiadłego w Alzacji–Lotaryngji po 15 lipca 1870 r.”. 3) „Wszelka osoba urodzona w Alzacji–Lotaryngji z rodziców nieznanych lub będąca niewiadomego pochodzenia”. Widzimy tedy, że wzorując się po prostu na prawodawstwie francuskiem i na paragrafach traktatu wersalskiego, dotyczących Alzacji–Lotaryngji, oraz powołując się na doświadczenia angielskie w tej sprawie, byliśmy uniknęli szkód i nieporozumień, wynikających z wadliwej redakcji artykułu 4-go traktatu o mniejszościach. Tu wychodzi po raz setny cała nieudolność naszych przedstawicieli na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu, którzy ani prawa francuskiego, ani angielskich w tej sprawie doświadczeń, ani swych rozległych jakoby stosunków u Aljantów, a zwłaszcza we Francji, jakiemi się tak dalece chwalili, nie potrafili na rzecz Polski wyzyskać. Więc czyż niesłusznem byłoby dowodzenie, że krzywdy, jakich Polska doznała na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu, zawdzięcza ona przedewszystkiem… nieumiejętności swych przedstawicieli. Kategoria:Nasze Przedstawicielstwo Polityczne w Paryżu i w Petersburgu 1905-1919